The invention relates to a structural element for tiled stoves, having a quadrangular tile and a separate quadrangular element of a refractory material associated with this tile, the tile having a tile leaf and a tile body joined thereto, said tile body having surface portions provided on two opposing side surfaces and backwardly retracted relative to the circumference of the tile leaf and passing over into protruding surface portions arranged on that side of the tile body not facing the tile leaf, so that two adjacent tiles form a vertical groove between these surface portions, said groove having a cross section when taken perpendicularly to its longitudinal direction, enlarging in direction towards the tile leaf.
Tiled stoves are most frequently erected by placing usual stove tiles on mortar and by filing the interstices with loam or clay and pieces of brick. The operation is very time-consuming, because a potter and his assistant need approximately eight hours for establishing one square meter tile surface area.